User talk:.Spottedclaw78
RE: Hi/Mentor Greetings. I'm going to assume you had more than you needed me for than a simple exchange of greetings, since Warriors Wiki is NOT a Social Network. So, what was it that you needed help with? 20:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : You seem misguided on a few points. I'll do my best to set you strait. First off, there is no mentoring program currently active at this wiki. Frankly, the community is just too big, and it would create too many edits from people who should be learning things by consulting our Policies Page or using the Tutorials or Help Desk. Secondly, I'm actually far from current in the place in the books. I'm currently reading Long Shadows, and this reflects my place in the books. I'm also using "reading" loosely, to mean that I have a bookmark in it but have been reading a few other books instead of it most recently. 20:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hi! I saw your question on Kitsu's talk page! The "mentor program" that I saw talking about on Hawkstar's page was for PCA which provides the artwork on most cats pages! Please consider joining, which you can do here and make a new topic called Spottedstar78 ~ Join Request and ask to join. Than you can go here which is the mentor program we were talking about. Your mentor will teach you how to do chararts (cat pictures) and more. Plus would you like a siggie (it's a signature)? Or a charart (character art)? Or editing tips? If you have any questions please feel free to leave me a message here at the bottom of the page! Thanks! 00:20 Sun Dec 4 There you go! 23:07 Mon Dec 5 Siggie Delivery is your siggie!. Want anything changed? Just leave me a message here. Here is how to make it work: Go to the top right corner and scroll over the 'down' button beside your username. Click "My preferences". Scroll down till you see a box that is about your siggie, type this into the box {+{SUBST:Nobubst|User:Spottedstar78/Sig}+} (Take out the + signs.) Click the 'custom signature box' below it. Scroll down and click save. Than scroll back up to the box, there should now be the siggie, if it's not there tell me. 01:27 Wed Dec 7 I'm so sorry, you need to put: {+{SUBST:Nosubst|User:Spottedstar78/Sig}+} without the plus signs. 14:16 Wed Dec 7 Your quite welcome, and I'm glad you like it :3 21:59 Wed Dec 7 Re: Hi! Glad you've joined the wiki! 23:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) From first glance, it seems like he was banned due to harassment of others. Unfortunately, I cannot unblock him as I do not have that right. If you'd like him unblocked, I suggest you go to Kitsufox with evidence supporting your cause. 23:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Unfair banning Without information such as the name of your sister and the details of the situation, I cannot review the situation and assertain what happened and what is or isn't fair. Please provide detail. Thank you, 01:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : After considering additional details supplied to me, Hawkstar45's ban remains (they did activly harass another user). Lillystar77 has also been issued a ban, as they counter-harassed Hawkstar45. Personal attacks and harassment are never cool. 01:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prehaps they should have considered the consequences before they spouted profanities and insults on each other in a public place. For the record, they'd have been banned eventually anyways, as Warriors Wiki is NOT their personal social network. Tell them to stop bawling like infants and got get AIM accounts or make their own wikia to throw their juvinile insults about on. The only thing not cool about this whole situation is that, if they're such good friends why do they treat each other like complete and utter dirt in public? They're, frankly, better off without each other if that's the way they're "friends". Under other circumstances I'd urge you to have an impartial Admin take a look at it, just to verify that I was being perfectly fair, but there simply is no other course of action. Making a personal attack against another person gets you banned here when it's that blatant and inappropriate (as it was from both parties). You could have Moonflight look at it, but what they did to each other consitutes harassment and violates not just Warriors Wiki rules, but Wikia Terms of Use. Feel free to waste Moonflight's time if you don't belive me, though. 23:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Eulalia For the record, Eu was voted out as an admin/'crat and they're just waiting on Wikia for the final rights to be removed. I suggested Moonflight for a reason: They're the only other active Sysop. Though if you felt like it you could try Misty (they're on the staff list, I don't know thier full username off-the-cuff). They at least voted in an RfR recently... 00:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Misty is Mistystar139 ;) 00:29 Thu Dec 15 Re: I'm really sorry that this happened, but according to our rules, it is fair, so I can't undo it. However, if they want to chat, they can take it somewhere else, where they are allowed to swear. 22:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) That is very unfortunate, but there are plenty of chatrooms on the internet to talk with where you can use unlimited dirty language. Also, she can use skype or email. 23:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: I cannot help, and it's their fault. We don't tolerate swearing here because this website can be viewed from users of all ages including people, let's say, eight years old or younger/older. Anyone who does curse will be banned and users do not curse all the time. 23:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Where? Can you at least list like three examples of such happening? 23:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) One, that user was immediately ''banned. 23:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Sure :) 23:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: So, if you happen to find any, report them to the admins and we'll ban them. 23:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mentor Hi Spottedstar. I've gone inactive on this wiki a long time ago, so I cannot accept mentoring tasks. If you have any question about editing or about the wiki itself, please post a message on the Help Desk. Kind regards, 06:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the kind words, you are sweet. <3 13:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nope, can't say I have. In the future, please sign with ~~~~ or click the signature button so I know who posts on my page ^^ 23:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hi if you want to talk get on the chat im editing but i can still chat sweetie you just press enter click some where on the screen and then press enter it should work ok we can talk on this i may not reply right away though what did you mean mentor on waiting for springs page just curious it looks a lot better thanks i didnt cry but i thought why couldnt it have been mousefur tigerstar is blood thirsty because of his mentor thistleclaw my mom and dad were never married i just go to a school in alabama yes but i dont judge people you? so true Re: Fairness Do you have screenshots of the conversation? I can't properly judge the fairness of the ban without them. However, she can place an appeal here. 22:42, December 19, 2011 (UTChe I've examined their conversations. They've clearly exhibited harassing behavior, and this is not tolerated on this website. As for their communication, they can e-mail each other, or write letters. The Wiki is not a social networking site. They have other options. 22:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting cussed out by a really fat dog! You shouldn't be advertising. FerretclawLover 15:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 24-hour ban You have received a 24-hour ban for spamming links to your external website to others talk page. As you've already been informed about the NOT Policy, you certainly are aware that Warriors Wiki is NOT a personal communication center that you can use to solicit membership for your website. This extends to the chat, for the record, where you may only give external URLs related to the conversation, when requested by other members of the chat. Any questions, please let me know. 16:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Abuse Followup, a warning so that you know what's what. You have been identified as a non-contributive user, and if you continue to make less than 2 contibutive edits per edit to ''any talk or userpage it will start to result in bans for ignoring the NOT Policy. I urge you to familiarize yourself with it or find another website more suited to your needs. Again, any questions, let me know. 16:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I need help 15:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) It has been 24 hours and I amm still blocked 16:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Hello! (It's Rowan with an a by the way! Don't worry, commom mistake) How are you? Merry Christmas! 14:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Let's go on chat. 14:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hello, Spotty. I noticed that you have been editing your user page a lot. I just wanted to remind you that for ever non-contributive edit, you need 2 contributive edits. Thanks, 22:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Charart :D 23:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Charart I re-uploaded it. You can see it above :3 01:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello hope Cedarheart's image goes well! 21:43 Thu Dec 29 Gender: female Rank: deputy Coat Colour: tawny Markings: Y tabby MarkingsColour: Cream (chest, belly, paws, Tail tip ,muzzel) Eyes : green Otrher :none Autunmleaf 21:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Autunmleaf :3 shes awesome Autunmleaf 00:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Y tabby Its great! Thank you. May Starclan light your path. Ring me for the win! :D 16:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Pelt color (no dark) thing :silver blue Eye Coloricy blue: Markings:slightly torn ear Rank:warrior Pelt Length:long Gender:she cat Okay. Would you like me to help you out? What program do you use? 22:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) you request... here it is... is it good? :D Heyo! What's up? It's Shadeh! :D Shaderose 18:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC)ShadehShaderose 18:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Woot, go GIMP! Would you like for me to be your mentor? Or do you want someone else? 18:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll go archive your application :D 19:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spottedstar78 I am sorry that I told you about the website, I forgot it expired. Anyways I'll give you the info. It is called Warriors of the Forest, but you should type in www.poppykiy18.com What you do is you sighn up And you play like a warrior, you cannot edit, but you can post commments and freinds, Oh and you don't have to put numbers in your name no one does, in your profile you can have multiple cats. And I'm Ivypaw on that website. The site owner is poppystar, she is very nice. To find me on there you go to member area, click on browse members on top of your profile, and type in Ivypw in the search box. I have multiple cats including Featherpelt, Leafkit, and Ivypaw. Don't worry if you need any help just ask here or post a comment or send a message on the other website. Here is a list of cats that are helpful, Ivypw, (Me) , Lightspark, she is one of my good friends, Poppystar site owner, Featherstar, and Clawtail, Ivyheart or leaf, and flawnflight. I'll tell you when it's back Rainfur123 Rainfur123 20:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :3 21:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Links * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 Here you go~ 02:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Charart Well, hope ya like it! 02:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC)